Symphonia Nightmares: A night in Flanoir
by Leumas98
Summary: The second installment of Symphonia Nightmares. The party is in Flanoir where Colette finds out about a secret of Zelos's. Zelos angst, implyed things at the end. NO ZELETTE! Don't like, don't read.


The second installment!  
Well everyone, it've been a while, a whopping 24 hours!

Anyway, this is the second installment of **Symphonia Nightmares **  
This story has NOTHING to do with _To End It All_. None of SN stories has.

Well, this is Zelos angst, and in the end it does imply somthing extreme.  
But again, this is only implys, if you think this needs a higher rating, go ahed and write that in your review.

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia**

* * *

Flanoir, the city of snow. Everyone in the city did approve a little of the white crystals coming from the sky. Kids played in the snow, making snowmen. The adults joined in too, in their own way, by having a snow building contest, the best snow sculptures placed visible in the city, where everyone can enjoy a truly fine piece of art.

However, there was one man who didn't approve of the snow.

Colette Brunel walked though the thick snow. She wasn't in a very good mood. The reason for this was a certain person. He had rejected her offer of going out for a walk, so Colette felt a little depressed. Not because the rejection, well partly because of that, but also that he felt a little down too.

_I hope Lloyd is okay._

She walked down the street, heading for the church arena she planned to visit. She suddenly stopped when she saw two persons already there, having a fierce conversation just outside the church.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was that were talking.

Kratos. And Lloyd. _That can't be a really good topic they're talking about. They seem...so serious._

After deciding not to eavesdrop, the teen chosen quitely walked down the steps of stairs, making sure the duo did not hear her. She proceeded to walk though the streets, thinking about what she found out earlier. _It was really important. I should have telled Lloyd...but he didn't want to talk at the time. I understand him. _After making up her mind about if she had maked the right decision, her face turned a serious expression when she saw someone leaning on on of Flanoir's terraces. The person in question was a long, redhaired and quite handsome young man. Colette's face turned even more serious as she started walking towards him.

Zelos Wilder stood and leaned on the terrace. His face took a tone of disgust when it started snowing. He looked down at Flanoir, seeing the crystals of snow whirling down to the surface. He didn't like snow. In fact, he hated snow. What was joy and pleasure for the citizens of Flanoir, was only a reminder of some certain memories for Zelos. And those memories weren't pleasant. They weren't at all.

His head shook as he dusted of the tiny crystals that had landed on his shoulder. He sighed, realizing that he couldn't win the war against the snow. As the snow contiuned to whirl down, he was forced to remember those memories of that day, many years ago...

He stopped when the sound of his comlink echoed though his thoughts. For once, he was glad to hear that sound, as it distracted him from his thoughts. He picked it up and answered. "Zelos here." He sighed inwardly, as he already knew who it was at the end of the line. "Chosen, how are you?"

Zelos rolled his eyes. He was in Flanoir, a city he didn't like, and the snow was driving him insane, along with the memories of his past. How can he possibly not be good? "I had better days, miss twillight maniac." He grinned inwardly as he could hear a frustrating sound as an answer. His little nicknames had an tendency to annoy people. "You better know your place, Chosen. Lord Yggdrasill does not approve of this chat-style of yours." Zelos sighed. He was growing tired of Yggy. However, he was the only one that could fulfill his wish. So he kept quiet. "Cut the slack, Pno-something. What's the matter?" He got his response in a rather annoyed tone. "It's Pronyma. And I've called to tell you a simple matter of fact. We're taking the vessel tomorrow, when they're in the Tower of Salvation. And I hope you know your place when that time comes. That is all."

As the comlink shut down, Zelos got an empty glare in his eyes. They're taking the vessel...in other words, Colette. And if they will try to do that, the party is set to do anything to protect her. There's no way they can get away with Colette easily. Unless...someone trap her. And distact the party. But the only one who can do that...

_Is me. I'm Cruxis secret weapon, the traitor that will turn in the Chosen._

As this realization came to Zelos's mind, he also realized something else: he will have to fight them.

He will have to fight his friends. And by the looks of the numbers, he'll probably lose. And losing means dying. Ther's no doubt in that.

_If I die, Seles will become the Chosen._

This was a fanastic opportunity. From the point that he had closed a deal with Cruxis, they'd keep an eye on him. If he killed himself, Cruxis would make sure Seles meet a worse fate. He know that. You just don't escape Cruxis that easily. But if he died fighting for Cruxis, not even ol' Yggy could deny that Zelos was worthy of getting his wish granted. And even if it go the other way and he won, he would get his wish granted when Martel was resurrected. Thought that would be very unlikely to happen. Also, he didn't want to kill his friends. Even if they didn't trust him. This line of thoughts were interrupted when a small blonde came. Zelos turned around and saw the very person he was supposed to turn over to Cruxis. Colette Brunel.

"Um...may I talk to you for a sec?" Zelos thought a little. Sure why not? After all, it was maybe his last conversation on friendly terms. "Sure, my cute little angel! You can't talk to me anytime!"

Colette didn't seemed to convinced, but neitherless, she accepted the offer. "Can I ask you a question?" Zelos nodded. He really want to talk to someone on friendly terms, befor he'll betra-

"You're working for Cruxis, aren't you?"

Okay, screw that with friendly terms. Zelos was quite shocked that she'd found out. No, shocked is an understatement. He was almost paralyzed. He can see his whole train of thoughts about making Seles the Chosen running away. If Colette tattled...no, best not think about it. It's Colette. _As long as I'm honest, she won't...I think? _Zelos sighed. "When did you find out?" Colette was clearly stunned by the confession. "I-I...eavesdropped on you talking on the comlink earlier today..." Zelos did an mental note about remembering that Colette have angel senses next time. If there would be a next time. What should he do? He was screwed. She'll sure ran off and...wait a second...what if she thought that he had the upper hand? What if...

"Yes. Pronyma ordered me to kill the others at the Tower of Salvation tomorrow."

Colette's shock is impossible to put into letters. She looked like she could run away and scream to the others any moment. Zelos took this in, an decided to make his next move quickly.

"Of course, as things satnd now, they've to go over to plan B." Colette seemed interested and horrified at the same time. "W-what's plan B?" Zelos knew he'd almost cleared it. If she just swallow this bait...

"To have Cruxis forces attack this city and take you."

Colette looked like she gotten lost in a hauted house. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Attack Flanoir? J-just for...me?" She swallow it. "That's only the alternative. I mean, they don't really want a new Luin, but if that's necessary..." That made it. Zelos knew it from the looks on Colette's face. Zelos'd heard of the tragedy of Luin. It wasn't a pleasant story. It even took more effect on Colette, as some people blamed her for that. "B-but I don't want my friends to die! I don't want Lloyd to die..." The minature chosen cried. Zelos realized that he'd made it. But there was something that he would like too...no that's cruel. _But it's my last night alive. I won't ever get the chance to do this..._ He sighed, and proceeded with his plan. The blonde Chosen was still crying in the snow.

"Unless...I don't kill them." That made a reaction. Colette jumped up and looked at Zelos. With innocent eyes.

"Please Zelos! You won't kill them, right?" Zelos thought for a second.

"I won't..." The blondine screamed a "Thanks!" and looked ready to hug the Tethe'allan Chosen.

"...if you do as I say." This made the petite blondine stop in her action. She seemed to doubt it a little, but she really don't wanted her friends to die. "Sure! I'll do anything you want!"

Zelos laughed inwards. He looked up at the snowflakes. He will die tomorrow. He knew it. He then looked at the Colette, which did not know what she'd gotten herself into.

He will die tomorrow. But not until he'd gotten his fun.

He looked at the petite chosen again, and he knew one thing.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

Yay! it's done and it was quite long this time! All done while listering to that theme that plays when Zelos betrays you.  
Don't like that path. At all.

Anyway, on to more important things. Like the fact that ToS Animation United world episode 2 is AWESOME.  
Watched it today with eng. subs! :P

Also, sorry if anyone got offended by anything in this one-shot. Do remember that **this is just a nightmare.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!  
**


End file.
